Drunk and Drunker
by miso berry
Summary: Part two: Drunken Rin: Shiemi, having no memories of her drunken incident, is determined to find out what happened, at all costs. 'Alright then. THIS is what happened,' He told her. His face moved dangerously close to hers. RinxShiemi
1. Part One

**A/N: This will be a two part fic! I hope you enjoy it! I revised a tiny part, and just decided to repost the whole thing. **

**Drunk and Drunker**

**Part One**

**000**

It seemed to be another typical day. Yukio was up bright and early, as per usual. He was filling his pockets with magazines, in case of any unexpected battles, for an exorcist must always be prepared. He reloaded all of his guns and quickly fitted them into his holster. He adjusted the pair of glasses resting on his face and briefly looked at the mirror to tidy his hair.

He turned with a manner of professionalism towards his brother, whom was curled up in his blankets, and knocked out on his bed. Kuro was also soundly asleep, bundled up against his master's shoulder. Yukio heaved out a long sigh. Often times, he forgot that Rin was his older brother.

He walked over with long strides towards the bed, and firmly shook his brother. When he did not awaken, he persisted further.

"Nii-san. Nii-san," He said sternly, grabbing tightly onto his shoulder and shaking him. Rin's eyes blinked open and he groaned, turning over on his side and squishing Kuro. The black cat yelled unhappily and bounded off onto the floor.

"Nii-san, it's morning," Yukio told him dully. Rin grunted back in response, rolling over onto his stomach and promptly stuffing his face into his pillow.

"Nii-san, today is Shura's birthday. She told us to meet at the school at eight, or else she'd kill us," His younger twin brother slowly reminded, causing the elder brother to sit up in a flash.

"C-crap! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rin yelped, hastily searching through his drawers for a fresh change of casual clothes. Yukio rolled his eyes before a shirt landed ungracefully on top of his head. Disdainfully, he removed the item of clothing and folded it before throwing it onto his brother's bed.

"Hurry up, Nii-san. We have to go pick up Shiemi too. Don't keep her waiting," He continued before exiting the room and going downstairs to wait for his brother. Rin gulped at the thought of the said blonde girl.

Self-consciously, he held up two shirts and put them in front of his chest, debating whether a red shirt or a black shirt would suit him for the day. Shrugging, he tossed the bright red shirt aside and threw on the black shirt, carefully adjusting it in front of the mirror. He slipped on a pair of jeans and ruffled his hair before dashing out the door of the room.

Yukio was coolly leaning against the wall beside the front door, checking his watch and tapping his foot. Upon seeing his brother nearly tripping over the last few steps of the stairs, he sighed before smirking lightly.

"Let's go, Nii-san," Yukio announced, opening the front door as his older brother followed eagerly behind him.

**000**

"Ah! Yuki-chan! Rin!" Shiemi exclaimed, sending the two bright smiles as they appeared in front of her door. The two twins beamed back simultaneously. Then, upon seeing Shiemi's clothes, the younger one frowned.

"Shiemi, are you sure you're okay going in your school uniform?" He questioned, looking concerned. Rin also nodded hastily, supporting his brother's question. Shiemi glanced away, looking embarrassed.

"I…don't have anything else to wear besides a kimono…and I thought this would be more fun, so…" She trailed off, nervously fingering the bottom of her skirt. Rin grinned.

"Then it's fine! Let's get going!" He called out as she sent him a grateful glance. Yukio smirked lightly as the blonde bouncily walked towards the two.

"Okaa-san! I'm off!" She called out before gently shutting the door. She walked in between Rin and Yukio as they went ahead.

"I wonder what Kirigakure-sensei likes doing at parties…?" Shiemi wondered, crossing her arms. Yukio coughed lightly into his hand.

"I'm sure it won't be very…productive," He admitted, sighing. The blonde giggled softly.

"Oh, I'm sure it will still be very fun! Kirigakure-sensei is an interesting person!" She pointed out cheerfully. Yukio and Rin both exchanged looks, cringing lightly.

"I…guess," Rin reluctantly replied back when his brother said nothing. Shiemi held up the bundle she was holding, which appeared to be some sort of clump hastily wrapped in green wrapping paper.

"I…I hope sensei likes what I got her. The appearance isn't that great though…since my fingers are so clumsy…" She frowned, poking the mass of green paper and tape. Yukio cursed lightly.

"Ah…we forgot to get her a present," He muttered. Rin ungracefully choked on his spit before gasping for air. He groaned.

"Crap…Shura's going to kill us…" He sighed while Shiemi sent them looks of worry. Deciding to raise their spirits, she tried going for a different topic, hiding the present behind her back.

"Rin! Yuki-chan! When you two have your birthday, are you going to have a party?" Shiemi asked eagerly as her small hands grew into loose fists of excitement. Yukio looked up in thought.

"Probably. We've never had an actual _party_ before…you know, with um…close friends and stuff," Rin told her uncomfortably. Sensing his disposition, the blonde grasped onto his hand. He whipped his head towards her, surprised and florid.

"I-if you guys have a birthday party, I'll definitely go to it!" She announced, looking determined. Yukio rolled his eyes as his brother's cheeks reddened even more. By impulse, he yanked his hand away, startling the girl.

"That is…if I'm invited…" She added, now looking uncertain as Rin avoided eye contact with her. Yukio offered her a pleasant smile, to give a feeling of reassurance.

"Of course you will, Shiemi. Nii-san's just being an idiot right now," He told her. Rin glared at him and opened his mouth to retort, but was quickly cut off.

"Ah! We got here at the same time!"

The three turned around, all looking equally curious, until they spotted Shima, Konekomaru and Bon standing behind them, all casually dressed and holding presents.

"Oh! Hello!" Shiemi called out brightly as they walked closer to them. They all exchanged smiles and casual nods of the head in greeting.

"I wonder if Kirigakure-sensei is here already," Konekomaru stated, looking towards the large school building. Bon shrugged.

"She probably isn't. Knowing sensei, she'll most likely show up late," He replied carelessly. Nonetheless, the group advanced and walked into the school.

"Hey…at least she set it up already," Shima commented as they walked into the classroom, which was surprisingly decorated with red streamers and balloons. Shiemi's eyes lit up excitedly.

"I wonder when she did this. Perhaps last night?" Yukio wondered, apparently also astonished with the work. Rin scoffed.

"She's probably just trying to impress us. Anyway, I think I'll just sleep until she gets here," He yawned, stretching his arms out. He plopped down onto a chair, tilting his head down and keeping quiet.

"Rin! You're not supposed to fall asleep at parties!" Shiemi pouted, repeatedly tapping his shoulder. He groaned, opening an eye to look at her. She blushed lightly, for a reason she did not know.

"It's okay, Shiemi-chan! I'll just beat him down a few pegs," Shura announced as she strode into the room proudly. Rin's eyes widened before he hastily stood up, brushing off his pants. Shura grinned mischievously.

"Brat. Who gave you permission to try to take a nap at _my_ party?" She demanded playfully as she grabbed onto the front of his shirt. He glared mockingly at her before pushing himself away.

"Old bat," He retorted daringly. Yukio paled as Shura made a move to take out her sword.

"Nii-san! Don't talk about her age," He hissed, pulling him back. Rin only stared at him doubtfully. Meanwhile, Shiemi was behind them, beaming optimistically all the while.

"Are birthday parties always like this? It's fun!" She commented. Bon awkwardly pulled at his collar.

"Not…really. They're supposed to be a bit more _peaceful_ than this," He replied back, gesturing to the scene. Yukio was desperately restraining Shura from reaching his brother, who was taunting her from behind Yukio. Shima laughed, placing his hands behind his head.

"What did you expect? We're not all ordinary people," He pointed out happily. Bon nodded, instantly agreeing with his statement. Meanwhile, Shiemi was looking around the room curiously, frowning.

"I hope Izumo-chan gets here soon," She said, pouting. Shima also looked around the room before speaking.

"Knowing her, she probably won't even show up," He answered back before looking slightly disappointed. Shiemi nodded quietly, looking solemn.

"Gah, whatever! Forget you, brat!" Shura bellowed, glaring at Rin. She whipped around, landing her hands on her hips, ignoring him.

"Let's eat cake!" She announced enthusiastically, pumping a fist into the air. Yukio sweat dropped.

"Aren't we supposed to do other activities before eating cake?" He dared to question. The red head rolled her eyes.

"Says the guy who's never been to an _actual_ birthday party. It's fine. We can eat cake and then do games," She said, flapping her hand at him. Yukio wasn't quite sure what was going on, but decided to comply nonetheless.

"So…having fun?" Rin questioned, stepping next to the Shiemi. She looked up at him, beaming.

"Yes! Being with everyone makes me happy, especially with you, Rin," She said, unintentionally causing him to blush. He loudly cleared his throat, uncomfortably avoiding eye contact with her.

"That's…um…nice to know," Rin replied as she continued to grace him with her smiles.

"Oi! Brat! Light these candles up with your flames!" Shura called out, also gesturing for everyone to crowd around the table. Rin scowled before looking over to see that the blonde girl had happily skipped over to the group.

"I don't think it would be safe to use demon flames, Shura," Yukio advised, crossing his arms. The Kyoto group also shared expressions of uncertainty.

"Well, we don't have a lighter, so we don't have any other choice," Shura persisted, sending Yukio a stubborn glare. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Alright then…Nii-san, be really careful," Yukio told him. His twin brother nodded eagerly, excited to use his demon powers for such a simple task. He stood in front of cake before concentrating. The rest of the group watched on intently.

"…you're not seventeen," Rin commented, causing the red head to smack his head. She scowled deeply at him while Yukio sighed.

"Shut it, brat. Just light up those candles," Shura demanded, smugly crossing her arms. Rin grumpily rubbed his temporarily throbbing head, muttering incoherent words. Nonetheless, he complied with her rough request, and proceeded to concentrate on the birthday candles.

He quietly closed his eyes as he memorized the exact positions of the candles. He took a deep breath in, and as he exhaled, he released some of his energy. When he heard whispers of awe, he knew that his flames had been perfectly controlled.

He opened his eyes to see Yukio giving him praising looks, and Shiemi smiling brightly at him. Shura nodded slowly and silently, satisfied. The Kyoto group grinned at him. His heart swelled with pride.

"Alright! Everyone, sing me the birthday song!" Shura announced, throwing her arms up. The group all looked at each other uncertainly, except for Shiemi, who was smiling cheerfully throughout the events.

A dull chorus of Happy Birthday followed, save for Shiemi's bright and high pitched singing. Surprisingly, Shura accepted the sarcastic singing and blew out the candles as if they had sung the best version of the song.

Rin couldn't help but smirk at the bubbly blonde girl next to him, who was currently cheering and beaming.

Cake was distributed among the group and everyone sat down at the table, eating and conversing.

"I could've baked a better cake," Rin muttered before blandly stuffing the vanilla cake into his mouth. He chewed shortly before loudly swallowing it down.

"For once, I agree with Okumura," Bon proclaimed. Shima also nodded in agreement.

"That cake you made for that one birthday party was really good, I have to admit," The pink-haired boy complimented.

"Oh…this cake isn't that terrible. But Rin does have better baking skills," Shiemi supplied. She glanced over at Rin before giggling softly.

"Rin, you're such a messy eater," She told him, reaching over and using her finger to wipe off a smudge of icing on the corner of his mouth. A dark blush instantly spread out along the boy's cheeks as Shiemi offered him a clueless smile.

"Ah! I'm really thirsty all of a sudden," She said, glancing around to see if there were any drinks.

"There's a fruit punch bowl across the room," Konekomaru told her after hearing her sentence. She turned to him gratefully.

"Thank you! Do any of you guys want a drink?" Shiemi questioned as she slid off of her chair. The group shook their heads, taking turns to say "no, thank you." Nodding, Shiemi walked off towards the drinks, with Rin's eyes steadily following her.

"Rin, stop being a creep," Shima snapped teasingly. Rin's cheeks flushed from embarrassment, immediately knowing what he was talking about.

"I'm not! I'm just making sure she's okay," He hastily explained. Bon scoffed.

"She looks just fine to me. And nothing's going to happen. We're in a classroom," He pointed out dully, further embarrassing Rin.

"If you like her, why don't you tell her?" Konekomaru questioned, looking especially confused. Rin thought he was going to die from the heat he was feeling.

"I-I don't like her. She's just a good friend to me," He lied, crossing his arms. Yukio sighed, rolling his eyes at his childish older brother.

"Well…not that I'm foreshadowing anything, but…good luck, Rin," Shura cut in, giving the boy a sharp salute. Everyone rose an eyebrow, perplexed with her words.

"Uh…what're you talking about?"

Shiemi came back shortly, holding a fairly large cup of fruit punch. She seated herself next to Rin again before gulping down the beverage.

"Mm, that was refreshing!" The blonde girl exclaimed as she placed the newly emptied cup on the table. Shura smirked, which Yukio noticed suspiciously. Then, his eyes widened at the realization.

"…Moriyama, are you feeling okay?" Bon questioned hesitantly as the said girl began swaying from side to side. Shima rose an eyebrow.

"Maybe she's just…really happy right now," He stated. However, the next move she made shocked everyone. She stood up and grabbed onto Bon's face, holding his cheeks. She gave him a dazed smile.

"Suguro-kun's hair always reminds me of a chicken…I think chickens are adorable!" Shiemi exclaimed as she began nuzzling Bon's head against her breasts. The group let out yells of mortification as Bon struggled not to faint. Yukio whipped around, facing Shura with a look of alertness.

"You spiked the punch, didn't you?" He demanded. Shura grinned before letting out her cat-like laugh. Rin continued to watch the scene in horror before shoving Bon and Shiemi apart.

"W-w-what's wrong with Shiemi?" He shouted, looking at Yukio and Shura for an explanation. Shura scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"It's simple, isn't it? Moriyama drank the spiked punch, and therefore she is now drunk. She's such a light drinker though," The red head explained, crossing her arms as she watched Shiemi rubbing Konekomaru's head.

"Neko-chan has a smooth head! It's like a gum ball!" Shiemi announced before giggling and pressing Konekomaru's head against her chest. The boy cried out helplessly. Rin could only gape at the scene.

"H-h-h-help…!" He shouted, wiggling in the girl's grasp. Bon was currently lying down on the floor, mortified and possibly scarred for life. Shima dashed over to help, splitting the two apart. Konekomaru collapsed shakily to the floor.

Still dazed, she moved onto the closest victim, which just happened to be Shima. Beaming, she grabbed onto his head and ruffled his hair. The boy tensed nervously.

"Cotton candy! Your hair is soft and pink like cotton candy!" Shiemi sang. Rin rushed over when he realized where this was going. Before the girl could use her finishing move, Rin clutched onto her and pulled her backwards, forcing her to release Shima, who seemed slightly disappointed.

"What. Do. We. Do. Now?" Rin asked stiffly as he clung onto Shiemi. Yukio crossed his arms in thought.

"Well…Shiemi's mother would be furious if we brought her back like that. And we can't leave her here with her acting like this…" He pondered, frowning. Sighing, he looked up at Rin, his last resort.

"Nii-san, you're going to have to bring her to our place and stay with her until she's sober again," He declared, causing Rin to choke on oxygen. He nervously looked back at the girl who was squirming as he held onto her arms.

"Um, are you sure"—

"I think you can handle it, Nii-san. I trust you," Yukio told him, nodding firmly. Shura laughed, obviously entertained with the turn of events.

"Don't take of advantage of her," She told him, winking suggestively. Yukio cringed while Rin flushed.

"I-I won't!" He snapped as he hoisted the girl onto his shoulder. Shiemi cheered.

"Whee! This is fun!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms around as they approached the door.

"Be careful, Nii-san," Yukio said weakly, suddenly feeling unsure if he had made the right decision. Rin rose a hand in farewell before he exited the room.

"…Are you guys okay?" Yukio questioned, turning to the Kyoto group huddled in the corner of the room. Bon quickly cleared his throat, stood up, and dusted off his pants.

"Yeah. I'm, uh, perfectly fine," He spoke quite calmly. Konekomaru stood up shakily, with the help of the still disappointed Shima. Yukio sighed, turning back to Shura.

"I _almost_ can't believe you. Almost," He told her as she laughed.

**000**

"Crash landing! Bring us to safety, Rin!" Shiemi yelled childishly as she pretended to steer an airplane. She was still currently tossed over Rin's shoulder. He walked stiffly, unsure of how to treat the situation.

He walked upstairs to his room. He vaguely noticed Kuro asleep in the hallway.

"Kitty! Rin, I love kitties!" The blonde exclaimed excitedly. Rin groaned.

"Good for you," He muttered back. Sighing, he placed Shiemi down on the floor. He walked across the room and sat down on his bed, which proved to be a very bad mistake. Like a puppy, she trotted over to him and sat down beside him, smiling innocently. He rose an eyebrow, suddenly feeling very tense.

"You're like a kitty because you have a tail," She stated, poking the tip of his tail. He flinched as she giggled.

"Is it fun to have a tail, Rin? I wish I had a tail," Shiemi said, swaying from side to side. He suddenly felt very tired.

"It's convenient sometimes," He replied, although he knew it would be absolutely pointless for him to converse with her at the moment. When was she going to go back to normal?

"Rin, what does it feel like to be kissed?" She questioned out of the blue, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise. She continued to gaze at him obliviously, swinging her legs back and forth. He gulped.

"I wouldn't know," Rin replied honestly. She titled her head to the side, pouting.

"Aw, you've never had your first kiss yet? Well, me neither!" Shiemi exclaimed, flopping backwards onto the bed so that she was lying down. He refused to look at her. However, she quickly sat back up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's lose our first kisses to each other!" She proposed. He gaped at her and then shook his head at the bad thoughts his mind had conjured up. She was still holding onto his shoulder, looking eager. He brushed her off.

"Shiemi, that's not a good idea. You're…not yourself right now, so just sit down and keep quiet," Rin urged. She frowned, unsure of why he was being so serious.

"Rin…doesn't like me…?" The blonde asked, looking down. He grew frantic.

"N-no! That's not it! It's just not a good time right now!" Rin explained, hoping to raise her spirits. She looked up, eyes sparkling with tears. He cursed under his breath. She frowned angrily, crossing her arms.

"Okay then! I'll just go kiss Bon-chan, Neko-chan and Shi-chan!" The girl declared, pumping a fist into the air. Rin gaped at her in disblief. She continued on, annoying him further.

"I bet Bon-chan is a good kisser since he has cool hair! And Shi-chan looks like he's kissed a lot of girls!" She tormented him. Rin gritted his teeth, becoming very annoyed with her assertions.

"Actually...I think I'll make out with Yuki-chan!"

Okay. That was his breaking point.

"Shiemi…" He murmured, causing her to look up at him. Her eyes widened in shock as he firmly pressed his lips onto hers. Rin had leaned in too much, and the two fell upon the bed, with Shiemi comfortably lying beneath him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he nuzzled her face with his hand. He nibbled and kissed her lips gently.

His tongue slid in on impulse, and the girl beneath him shuddered and moaned. Warning bells rang throughout Rin's head, and he sat up, panting and hastily wiping his mouth. Shiemi was still lying down, breathing heavily and gazing at him through cloudy eyes.

"G-go to sleep," He finally told her, tossing a blanket into her face. She peeked from behind the blanket and sat up. When he made to stand up, she clutched onto his hand.

"Can you stay here too?" She asked, eyes big. Rin sighed heavily before plopping back down.

"Alright, but"—

She kissed him again. And he eagerly responded back, but only for a few seconds. He gently broke the lip lock.

"Okay, okay. Go to sleep now. I'll be sitting right here," Rin told her, brushing her blonde hair back behind her ear. She smiled, obviously ready to comply.

"Good night Kuro-chan!" Shiemi yelled out before lying down and snuggling into the sheets. Once her breathing had become steady, Rin stood up from the bed, ruffling his hair. He glanced back at the sleeping girl before blushing furiously.

**000**

When Shiemi woke up, she was extremely confused. Firstly, she had a striking headache. Secondly, she was sleeping in Rin's bed. She sat up before moaning from the pain of her headache. A soft knock came from the door.

"It's good to see that you're finally awake," Yukio said, smiling at her. She nodded, beaming back.

"My head really hurts though…" She muttered. He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"About that. Shura spiked the drinks from yesterday, so you were drunk," He explained, causing the blonde girl to blush deeply.

"D-d-drunk…?" She questioned. Now that it was mentioned…she didn't remember anything from after the time she drank the beverage. However, she was able to recall a few hazy images.

There was Bon, Konekomaru and Shima…looking scared for some reason. Shura was laughing. And then Rin was in front of her…and something…something _soft_ was on her lips. She frowned as she struggled to remember.

"Shura told your mom an alternative story, so everything should be okay," Yukio continued.

"Yuki-chan, did I do anything…_weird_ yesterday?" Shiemi asked, pouting. Yukio rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not so sure. Rin was the one taking care of you. Did something happen?" He asked.

"Ah…I see. Um. No. Maybe I was just dreaming…" She replied, confusing Yukio even further. Rin suddenly appeared next to his younger twin brother, peering over at Shiemi.

"Good morning, Shiemi," He greeted, raising up a hand.

"Oh, good morning, Rin! Um…did anything strange happen yesterday? T-this is going to sound really embarrassing, but I think I _kissed_ someone on accident yesterday…" Shiemi said as her face reddened. Yukio instantly turned towards his brother, looking especially suspicious.

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing much happened. You said weird stuff, but you didn't do anything weird. I just brought you here and you fell asleep," Rin lied, appearing casual. Shiemi frowned deeply before lightly shaking her head.

"Mm…maybe it was just a dream then…okay. Well, I guess I'll freshen up before going home," She told them as she got out of the bed and exited the room. Once she had entered the bathroom, Yukio looked over at his brother, eyebrow raised.

"What did you do yesterday?" He demanded strictly. Rin only grinned back in response.

He would tell Shiemi the truth, someday. For now, it would be his little secret.

**A/N: This was longer than I had intended it to be. But, oh well! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please stay tuned for part two of the story, which will be about Rin getting drunk instead. And no, you will never know the presents Shura got for her birthday, hahaha. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Review?**


	2. Part Two

**A/N: I had lots of fun writing this! I got a lot of nice feedback from the last chapter, so that made me very happy. Anyway, here is the chapter, and I hope you enjoy your reading! **

**Drunk and Drunker**

**Part Two**

**000**

Shiemi constantly worried over the incident at Shura's party. She knew something crucial had happened, but had no idea what it could be. No matter how many times she asked Rin, he always told her that nothing had happened. She didn't believe him. She couldn't believe that nothing had occurred.

Intent on discovering the truth, Shiemi decided to turn to other sources.

"Suguro-san!" The blonde called out, running towards the said teen. He turned around before turning slightly florid. Shiemi frowned, wondering why he suddenly looked so flushed.

"Suguro-san, are you feeling okay? You look a bit sickly…" She told him, reaching to touch his forehead. He quickly flinched and backed up a few inches. She blinked in confusion, now even more curious. After noticing that he had backed up, Bon let out a sharp laugh as an excuse.

"Sorry, Moriyama, I uh…have something I need to do. I'll talk to you later," He told her before turning around and fleeing the scene. Shiemi frowned, crossing her arms as she pondered the recent conversation.

Shiemi continued to walk around the school campus, searching for any sign of Shima or Konekomaru. She finally spotted Konekomaru, studying diligently underneath a tree. The girl jogged over towards him eagerly.

"Konekomaru!" She called out, beaming as she stepped in front of him. The boy's eyes quickly widened in surprise.

"S-S-Shiemi-san," He stuttered, glancing around him hopefully. She made to sit next to him, but he stood up abruptly, picking up his bag and notebook.

"Sorry, Shiemi-san. I need to…go to the bathroom right now. I'll see you later," Konekomaru apologized hastily before rapidly walking off. The blonde frowned deeply as she sat down. She thought for a while before she reached a sudden realization.

Bon and Konekomaru wouldn't be _avoiding_ her, would they? But, what reason could they possibly have to avoid her? Then, her mind landed once again on her drunken incident. She didn't…she didn't _do_ anything to them, did she?

Fortunately for her, Shiemi spotted Shima walking across the campus not too far away from her. Determined to find out the truth, she made a mad dash to the pink-haired boy, startling him when she suddenly appeared.

"Whoa, Shiemi. What's up?" He asked brightly. She smiled gratefully. He seemed to be unfazed. She panted lightly as she caught her breath.

"I…I want to ask about last week, when I was…er…drunk," She started, blushing from embarrassment. Shima nodded slowly, as if he had been expecting the statement.

"Well…it was pretty bad. Are you sure you want to know?" He asked her carefully. She nodded, looking prepared and very determined. The pink-haired boy sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay then…well…basically…" He started off, unsure of how to phrase the situation. She stared on patiently.

"Y-You rubbed Bon and Neko against your...ti— I mean…er…breasts," Shima explained as Shiemi's face steadily reddened. She quickly looked away, blushing furiously.

"D-d-did I really…?" She questioned as she brought her hands to her face. Shima gave her a comforting smile.

"It's fine. They know it's not you're fault, so they won't hold it against you forever," He told her, patting her back. The blonde let out a slow sigh of relief, choosing to believe his words.

"A-ano…what happened after that?" She asked reluctantly, yet curiously. Shima let out a simple shrug, much to her dismay.

"I'm not so sure. You left the party with Rin because Yukio-sensei told him to. You don't remember anything at all?" Shima questioned, tilting his head to the side. Shiemi blushed as she remembered the soft feeling she had felt on her lips. She shook her head lightly, deciding not to elaborate.

"N-no, I have no idea," She lied quietly. Shima hummed softly, placing his hands behind his head.

"Hm…that's tough. Why didn't you ask Rin to tell you?" He asked. She pouted.

"I did, but he won't tell me anything," Shiemi whined back. Shima rose an eyebrow, now extremely curious. He smirked as he realized what might have happened between the two.

"I have an idea then. Let's have a study group!" He announced brightly. Shiemi titled her head to the side, confused. He continued.

"You can reconcile with Bon and Neko, and then when we all leave, you and Rin will be alone and you can try asking him again," Shima told her. Shiemi nodded slowly, thinking over the plan.

"It seems…alright," She finally replied. Shima grinned, nodding happily.

"Okay, I'll go tell everyone about it. Be at the Okumura's dorm after school!" He announced before waving her off. Shiemi was still nodding even after Shima had disappeared around the corner. She crossed her arms, sighing heavily.

"Why won't Rin tell me…?" She whispered softly to herself, pondering the thought. There had to be a specific and very important reason if Rin would not tell her what had happened the day. After the incident, he had been treating her normally, as if nothing had happened. However, if she did decide to ask him about what had happened, he would hastily change the subject. She frowned.

"Shiemi?"

The said girl whipped around, surprised to see Yukio there. He was staring at her with an air of perplexity, and carrying a heavy looking stack of books.

"Ah, Yuki-chan!" She exclaimed, slightly startled.

"Break just ended. Shouldn't you be heading over to class now?" He questioned, looking concerned. She looked around and noticed bashfully that no other students were in sight.

"Oops, I didn't notice," Shiemi replied, laughing softly at herself. Yukio curiously rose an eyebrow at her while she gave him a reassuring smile.

"This may not be any of my concern…but are you alright?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Yes! I'm sorry if I worried you, Yuki-chan," She replied bashfully. He gave her an unconvinced look before sighing.

"Well, okay then. If anything comes up, you can see me," Yukio told her, quite strictly. She beamed at him, nodding.

"Okay! Oh! Shima and I just planned a study group at your dorm tonight," Shiemi informed, swinging her hands behind her back. Yukio's eyebrows rose up slightly at the sudden information. She continued.

"Well, ano…I'll get going then! See you later, Yuki-chan!" She exclaimed before turning around and walking away, leaving Yukio mildly confused.

**000**

"Yo," Shima greeted as he strolled into the twin's room. Rin jumped up, startled, and dropped his manga book onto the floor. He gave the pink-haired teen an accusing glare as he pointed directly at him.

"What the hell! Why are you here?" He demanded, picking up his book from the floor. Shima smiled apologetically, scratching the back of his head. He held up the backpack he was carrying.

"Last minute study group. I guess you didn't get the memo," He informed him as he took a seat on the floor. Rin frowned as he shelved his manga book away.

"I guess not. Who else is coming over?" He asked curiously, plopping down onto his bed. Shima removed his textbooks and other supplies from his bag as he spoke.

"Bon and Konekomaru. And when Yukio-sensei gets back, we'll ask him to tutor us. I asked Izumo if she wanted to go, but she didn't reply to me at all. Oh, and Shiemi's going too," He replied, purposefully saying Shiemi's name last. As he had anticipated, a dusty pink blush spread out on Rin's cheeks.

"S-S-Shiemi…? Coming here?" He asked, trying not to appear nervous. Shima nodded casually, pretending to seem clueless.

"Yup. She said there were things she wasn't sure of. Why? Is something wrong?" The pink-haired boy questioned, keeping up the act. Rin quickly shrugged.

"Eh…no, not really. I was just a little surprised. Oh, Bon and Konekomaru are coming up," Rin pointed out as he glanced out the window and spotted them on the ground below. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the two predicted boys walked into the room, also sporting backpacks and textbooks.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion, Okumura-kun," Konekomaru announced as he walked into the room and took a seat next to Shima. Bon nodded towards Rin in acknowledgement as he also sat down.

"So…what should we start discussing?" Bon questioned, opening a textbook. Konekomaru sat up, also opening his textbook.

"I'm a bit confused about chapter three, Bon…" He spoke as he flipped through the pages. Bon nodded.

"Ah, those chants? Those took me a while to memorize," He replied truthfully, turning to the appropriate chapter. He glanced over at Rin, who was absent-mindedly looking out the bedroom window. He scowled.

"Okumura, are you going to study or not?" He demanded, balling one hand into a tight fist. Rin blinked, as if snapped back into reality. Shima hopelessly shook his head.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Rin turned his head towards it eagerly, hoping to see the small blonde girl. However, he was greeted by Shura, who was holding an armful of sake bottles. He sighed.

"Who invited Shura?" He asked dully. The red head scoffed before plopping down onto the bed and carefully placing the bottles onto the floor. Yukio entered in shortly, looking slightly irritated.

"I thought I would have her tutor too, but maybe that wasn't the best idea," Yukio spoke up, looking disdainfully at the bottles of sake innocently set down on the floor. Shura laughed before ungracefully opening a bottle.

"I brought extras. Anyone want any?" She asked, gesturing towards the bottles. The Kyoto group took turns shaking their heads, looking wary. Rin rolled his eyes.

"We're underage, you old bat. I'm going to get myself a water bottle," Rin said shortly, quickly fleeing the room before Shura could pummel him. She looked over at Yukio, who had taken a seat at his desk.

"So, did you ever find out what happened between him and Shiemi?" She asked before gulping down some of her beverage. The rest of the group also turned towards Yukio, all equally curious. Yukio sighed.

"No. Nii-san won't tell me anything about it," He replied, much to their disappointment. Shima crossed his arms, thinking.

"Was it that embarrassing? Maybe she did something to him," He wondered. Shura grinned, waving around her glass bottle of sake.

"Or maybe he took advantage of her!" She declared, causing the group to pale and blanch.

"Rin's an idiot, but he's not reckless enough to do _that_," Bon replied, still shuddering at the thought.

Rin finally returned, and the gossiping instantly ceased. He rose an eyebrow as he set down his half finished water bottle next to Shura's sake.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked as he sat down on his bed. Shima shrugged quickly before glancing out the window.

"Oh, Shiemi's here!" He pointed out. Rin peered over and sure enough, the blonde girl was making her way towards the front door of the dorm. He gulped nervously.

"I'll get the door!" Shura announced, swooning slightly before leaving the room. Yukio cringed.

A few seconds later, Shura reappeared at the door with Shiemi by her side, holding a book bag. She waved timidly at the group of boys. Shima beamed.

"Okay, let's get this studying started!"

**000**

Shima rolled over onto his stomach, groaning. A textbook was discarded at his side, along with his notebook and a pen. Bon's eyes strained to keep open, and Konekomaru yawned continuously. Shiemi's head was drooped down.

"I think we should end this studying session," Yukio finally said, calmly closing his book close. Rin, whom was almost asleep on his bed, looked up.

"About time. Geez, what time is it?" He asked, sitting up. Shura glanced over at the clock.

"One in the morning," She shrugged. A total of five empty sake bottles were lying at her feet. There was one more unopened bottle, standing next to Rin's water bottle. She reached over to retrieve it, but suddenly decided against it.

"Ano…Bon-san…Neko-san…I'm sorry about what happened before. Shima explained it to me," Shiemi said, looking over the two boys. They instantly blushed at the remembrance. Bon quickly waved a hand at her.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault," He replied, glowering over at Shura, who whistled obliviously. Konekomaru offered the blonde a small smile.

"Yes, it's fine with me too. We know you wouldn't do that if you were actually yourself," He said. Shiemi beamed at the two. Bon nodded at her, before letting out a strong yawn.

"Yeah, I think I'll head home now," He announced tiredly, standing up and stretching. Shima and Konekomaru followed suit before cleaning up their supplies on the floor. The pink-haired teen looked over at Shiemi, who was struggling to keep awake.

"Hey, Shiemi. Now's your chance," He nudged her. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up straight. He grinned, patting her back.

"Good luck," He told her before walking out the door with Bon and Konekomaru. Shiemi nodded, looking determined. After witnessing the short conversation between Shima and the blonde, Shura smirked, discovering their plan. She nudged her unopened bottle of sake closer to Rin's water bottle.

"Yukio! Let's go!" She shouted, grabbing onto the said man's arm. He blinked, startled and confused.

"W-What…? Go where?" He demanded as she continued dragging him towards the door. She only grinned and laughed as they exited the room. She slammed the door closed, ignoring Yukio's persistent protests. Shiemi flushed when she glanced over at Rin, who was stubbornly avoiding eye contact with her.

"R-Rin…?" Shiemi started reluctantly. He stiffened.

'_Not good, not good, not good…'_

"Rin, I really want to know what happened that day," Shiemi said directly, almost whining. Rin sighed heavily. He scratched the back of his head.

"It's not that important, Shiemi," He answered back. She pouted.

"Then why don't you ever want to talk about it?" She asked. Rin frowned.

"How do I say this…?" He sighed, ruffling his locks in slight frustration. She waited patiently.

"What happened…well…it's okay. I won't let it affect our friendship," Rin finally told her. She tilted her side to the side, more confused and curious than ever. He pulled at his collar.

"It's getting hot…" He muttered, hastily grabbing a bottle and gulping down the contents. He froze when he realized that the beverage had not tasted like water. Shiemi also looked on in shock.

"R-Rin…" She started. He cursed loudly.

"Stupid Shura! She left her freaking alcohol in my room!" Rin shouted, resisting the urge to throw the empty glass bottle at the wall. Shiemi gulped nervously, hoping he had a high tolerance for alcohol.

"Crap, crap, crap…" He muttered, leaning his head against the wall. He was already beginning to feel dizzy…

"Rin, are you okay?" Shiemi questioned. He glanced over at her before giving her a tired, reassuring smile.

"Yeah! I'm perfectly…fine…" Rin replied, slurring off his last few words. The blonde widened her eyes at a realization. If Rin got drunk, she could get the answer out of him. Determined with her new plan, she stood up and walked towards him.

"Ano…can you tell me now…?" She questioned cautiously. He opened one eye to look at her.

"Tellyouwhat?" He slurred. She blushed. He was completely drunk already. He sat up on the bed, gazing at her. She fidgeted uncertainly in her spot.

"It's _really_ getting hot in here…" Rin muttered, clutching onto the bottom of his shirt. When it went half way up his chest, Shiemi panicked and grabbed onto his hands to stop him from taking off his shirt.

"R-Rin…! Don't take off your shirt…!" She squeaked. He rose an eyebrow, looking extremely confused.

"Why not? It's hot in here. And this is my room," He told her, brushing away her hands so he could remove the clothing. She blushed and pulled his hands down to stop him once more. He scowled at her.

"What the hell, Shiemi? It's just a shirt," Rin snapped. She frowned, unsure of what to do at the moment. With an annoyed grunt, Rin continued pulling the shirt up. Shiemi made to stop him again, but ended up pushing him backwards onto the bed. He looked up in surprise as she sat on top of him. She nervously bit down on her bottom lip.

"O-okay… you can take your shirt off, but you have to tell me one thing…" Shiemi said carefully. He nodded carelessly. In one swift movement, he pulled the shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. With a small smirk, he flipped them over, so that he loomed over her. She squeaked.

"What's your question?" He asked, attractively raising an eyebrow. A dark, heavy blush spread across her face.

"W-what really happened when I got drunk?" Shiemi asked, trying to sound brave as his shadow loomed over her. Rin smirked. He dipped his head down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" He questioned, tickling her ear with his hot breath. She squirmed lightly before shyly nodding at him. He smiled.

"Alright then. _This_ is what happened," He told her. His face moved dangerously close to hers. She opened her mouth to question him, but his lips instantly pressed down onto hers. Her eyes widened in pure shock.

He kissed her more passionately than before, probably due to the fact that he was the drunken one this time. His lips moved over hers in a way that made her heart beat at a wild speed. She soon found herself timidly responding back. Her mouth parted slightly, and he instantly dove his tongue in.

"Nn…"

Rin's tongue explored every crevice of her mouth. When her tongue shyly pressed against his, the two shuddered at the warm contact. He broke away from her lips, leaving a thin bridge of saliva between their tongues. He panted harshly as his eyes gazed cloudily into hers. He noticed with great satisfaction that her lips were becoming red and puffy.

"D-did that…really happen?" Shiemi finally asked, breathing heavily. His thumb gingerly moved in slow circles on her soft cheek.

"Did it feel like I was lying?" Rin asked teasingly. She blushed before shaking her head.

His head leaned down to capture her small lips once more. She shyly tilted her head up, giving him a better angle, and more access to her lips. He nibbled gently, making the lip lock seem more passionate than the first. Her hands were anxiously gripping onto the bed sheets. He reluctantly parted so that they could breathe for air.

Rin gazed silently at her face. Shiemi could tell that his eyes were unfocused and cloudy. His head bent down, burying his face against the side of her neck. She stilled uncomfortably, but surprisingly, he did not move.

"R-Rin…I…ano…I'm guessing this means we like each other. Um…well, I like you. But…I don't know if you like me…" Shiemi started, laughing lightly. She smiled warmly as she played with his navy blue locks.

"Shiemi…do you know why I didn't want to tell you what happened that day?" Rin asked, still slightly slurring together his words. The girl tilted her head to the side, puzzled.

"Why?" She questioned. He looked up, his cloudy eyes gazing into her clear, green orbs, nearly captivating her.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't like me," Rin said, quite stubbornly. She stared at him in disbelief before beaming at him. His face was once again buried in the smooth crook of her neck. She could feel his smile against her skin.

"Rin, baka," Shiemi told him before affectionately ruffling his hair. Rin mumbled something against her neck, but she could not understand it. She glanced down at him.

"Rin, did you say something?" Shiemi questioned, softly patting his head. When she heard his slow, deep breathing, she knew he was sound asleep. He moved his hair away from his face.

"Sweet dreams, Rin…" She murmured, beaming at him.

The door creaked open, and Yukio walked in, looking slightly irritated. His eyes widened when he saw the position the two were in. Shiemi laughed nervously.

"What did Nii-san do?" Yukio asked urgently, walking over to help move him off of her small body.

"He accidentally drank an entire bottle of Kirigakure-sensei's sake," The blonde replied, letting out a deep breath as Yukio rolled his brother off of her. He crossed his arms, frowning at his older twin brother.

"So, did you get an answer out of him?" He asked curiously. Shiemi blushed, and he rose an eyebrow. She hastily brushed blonde locks behind her ear.

"I think so," She replied as a smile steadily crept onto her lips. When he realized that he wasn't going to get a detailed explanation, he sighed.

"_Great_. Now both Nii-san _and_ Shiemi have secrets," Yukio muttered, glancing over at the bashful girl. However, unseen to Yukio, Shiemi turned around, and sadly looked out the window.

**000**

When Rin woke up, the sun was glaring into his eyes. It took him a while before he realized that he had an extremely painful headache. Groggily, he sat up and stretched out his arms. The headache persisted.

"Crap…why the hell does my head hurt so much?" He asked himself before letting out a further string of curses.

"Ah. You finally woke up," Yukio said as he entered the bedroom. He picked up a tablet and a glass of water from his desk and handed them to his brother, who looked especially puzzled.

"Here. Hangover medicine," He told him before crossing his arms and making sure he took the medicine. Rin stared at him in disbelief.

"H-Hangover…? Huh, but what"—

"Take the medicine first, Nii-san. Then I'll answer your questions," Yukio said sternly. Rin grumpily mumbled under his breath before gulping down the pill with the water. After drinking down all the contents, he placed the glass down on the bed side table.

"Oh, and put this on," Yukio said, tossing him a shirt. Rin obeyed, quietly throwing the shirt over his head.

"Okay, so…why did I just take _hangover_ medicine?" Rin asked, frowning. Yukio rose an eyebrow.

"Nii-san? Shiemi told me that you only—" He started.

At that moment, Shiemi strolled into the room, looking concerned. She beamed when she saw Rin sitting up on his bed.

"Good morning, Rin! It looks like you're doing well," She greeted him cheerfully. He smiled back at her. Yukio tilted his head to the side, confused.

"When Shiemi told me you got drunk after drinking one bottle of sake, I was surprised, Nii-san. I remember you drinking a bottle of _Father__'__s_ alcohol, and you were perfectly sober. You have a surprisingly high tolerance for drinking," Yukio stated, crossing his arms.

Rin began scowling deeply at him. Shiemi blinked in confusion, processing the information. Yukio realized his mistake.

"Ah…you were pretending, weren't you?" Yukio questioned, sighing. Rin stared at him for a few seconds before leaping off of the bed. Yukio quickly made for the door. His older twin brother grabbed onto the back of his collar. Right before Rin was going to pummel his younger brother, the blonde girl intervened.

"R-Rin…then that means…" Shiemi muttered before blushing a very, very red color. She remembered the way he had taken off his shirt. She remembered the way he had kissed her. And then she had remembered the way he had confessed his feelings. Rin and Yukio watched in surprise as Shiemi burst into tears.

Rin's grip on his brother's collar loosened, and he walked towards Shiemi. Yukio silently watched from the door.

"R-Rin, baka…I-I thought that everything you did yesterday…w-was only because you were drunk…And I was sad because I t-thought that you would forget everything…" Shiemi said through uncontrollable sobs. Rin let out a soft laugh as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No…everything I did was real. But even if I was drunk, don't you know that drunken words and actions are sober thoughts?" He asked her, playfully ruffling her blonde locks. She sniffled against his chest.

"B-baka…then why'd you take your shirt off?" Shiemi asked. Rin blushed lightly. From behind them, Yukio crossed his arms.

"Yes, Nii-san. Why _did_ you take your shirt off?" He asked tensely. Rin let out a stiff, nervous laugh.

"Y-you know…just tried to make the act look more realistic," He said with a short shrug. He blinked in surprise when he felt Shiemi's thin, short arms wrap around his torso.

"I-I don't care why you did any of those things. I…I like you, Rin," She said, sounding slightly determined.

"I already said that I like you too," He casually pointed out to her. She looked up at him, startled. He nodded.

"Remember?"

"_Rin, baka," Shiemi told him before affectionately ruffling his hair. Rin mumbled something against her neck, but she could not understand it._

"…_I like you too," He had mumbled. She glanced down at him. _

"_Rin, did you say something?" Shiemi questioned, softly patting his head. When she heard his slow, deep breathing, she knew he was sound asleep. _

"O-oh…so _that__'__s_ what you said," The blonde stated, looking embarrassed. He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"So you really _didn__'__t_ hear me say that…hm…I guess I'll just have to say it again," Rin said, grinning down at her. His arms tightened around her petite body, holding her closer to him.

"I like you too, Shiemi," Rin told her before placing his chin on top of her head. Her arms also tightened around him.

"Your head makes a great chin rest, since you're so short," Rin added, grinning. She pouted at him.

"You're always teasing me, Rin…" She muttered as he laughed.

Meanwhile, Yukio was watching the couple with an expression of satisfaction. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over his shadow.

"Ah, so they're finally together? About time! I'm glad I left my sake behind," Shura said deviously, observing the happy couple. Yukio frowned at her.

"You didn't help that much. Nii-san drank the alcohol, but he didn't become drunk," He informed her. Shura scowled at Rin.

"Oi, who gave you the right not to get drunk?" She shouted at the half-demon. Rin immediately glared at her. He moved away from Shiemi to begin a heated argument with Shura.

"Old bat! You tried to get me drunk!"

"Hey, shut up brat! I was just trying to help you out with your stubborn love problem!"

Shiemi walked the scene with an anxious smile. Yukio sighed, crossing his arms.

"Can I entrust him to you?" Yukio questioned, smiling lightly over at the blonde. She beamed back before nodding happily.

"Yes!"

**A/N: I'm sorry! This was a bit delayed…but I hope you still enjoyed reading! Don't forget to drop off a review! **

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
